You dont know the whole story
by BOMPIBJRN
Summary: This is a Acotar fanfiction. The story is set one year after Acowar. The court meets a knew struggle, a girl, but who is she?
1. chapter 1

Chapter.1.

Cassians POV

Cassian was leaning against the bar, wathching his friends dance, or in Rhys and Feyres case grind up against eachother. Ever since Rhys died repairing the couldron, Feyre had taken overprotective to an entire new level. Despite of Feyres snarling and barking, the last year had been quiet. No truble from the nigth court, hybern or from any of the borders. It had been peace in the entire continent, most likely due to the regular meetings between the high lords. All the high lords were there, even Erys who finally had the balls to kill his father. No one objekted at his claim to the throne, but no one aplouded either. Everyone thougth this was it, he didnt share the faith. Cassian knew their courts luck, and had therfore been uptigth the year following the war. It was to peaceful, and someone would soon fly in the window and leave a bomb in their lap.

The other seemed carefree as they danced in th club. They had berely seen anything to Amren the past year. Cassian guessed she was curling the sheetes with Varyian and learning to be a normal Fae, or at least as normal as Amren could get. His High Lord and Lady was, as said, grinding against eachother in a corner to themselves. Mor on the other hand was not hiding in the corner, but dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. She was dancing with another female. The dancfloor was filled, mostly by males who were staring at the two females in the middle. Azriel who basicly was hidden behind a wall of shadow beside Cassian, was not an eception. Cassian would never, in a thousand years, admitt to anyone that he was staring himself. He was staring so hard that he didnt notice as the female Mor was dancing with turned around and winked at him, before she walked to the backdoor of the club. When she opened the door and the wind caried her sent toward the two illyrian warriors at the bar, neither of them could supress their snarl. Valyrian. The Valyrian was another winged species that lived in the nigth court. The Valyrians was even more barbaric than the Illyrians, especially when it comes to how they treat their females. Much so, that some ancient High Lord bsniched them from the courts army and into an existent in solitude. Their people had been enemies ever since. And now one of them were in Velaris, in his home.

When Cassian took a step out in the alley, the female was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

-Well that took some time, she purred. -I have to admit, im kind of disapointed about how long it took you to notice me. Cassian was staring ridicoulusly at her. She was stunning, even in the dark. Her golden hair, firey eyes and hourglass shape, Valyrian indeed. Their were rumors that the Valyrians had the looks of an angel, but hed always thought it was just that. Rumors. Cassian sadly knew how looks could desieve. So he did the only thing he thought resonable, he snarled so high he could feel the ground shake underneeth their feet.

-Oooh, comon i thogth you were supposed to be the fun one in your little circle, she said with a pout.- Im really into the whole court of dreams thing. Its just so sweet.

Before he got to think his plan true he attacked the smal female, if it didnt work he had a spare plan. But damn she was fast, he thougth as he slammed into the brickwall where the feamle had been standing just seconds ago.

-Im sorry, but you have to try hardere than that, she smirked in a way that really was starting to piss him off.

-And tell your friend to come out of the shadows, hes starting to annoy me, she sad and nodded to his rigth, where Azriel indeed whre hidden in the shadows. How could she... how had... wait what? The wind came from behind him and he could see the shock on her face as she took a deep breth and catched his sent, before she fell to the ground like a sack of potatos.

-Do I really smell that bad, Cassian smirked up at Rhys who stood over the unconsious body.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter.2.

Rhysands POV

The girl layed sprawled at the coach in the town house, and didnt seem to have a care in the world. Azriel and Cassian seemed to follow her every move, Rhys on the other hand didnt think he needed to. She seemed so relax in the precens of suvh migthy fae (himself included) that she either had to be stupid or surten she hcould walk out if she pleased and for the moment she seemed happy with her place at he coch. Her head hang upside down from the side and he could see the blood slowly gather in it.

- **Stopp staring,** feyre hissed to him true their bond.

- **Jelous much, Feyre darling**? She answered with showing of her tongue. He wanted to do so much to that beautiful tounge.

- **Get your mind out of the gutter.**

- **I didnt say anything** he said and raised his arms in defeat.

-You know us normal people cant hear you rigth, Cassian interupted without taking his eyes of the fae who almost looked like she was sleeping on the coach.

-Have she caused any troble, he asked his commander.

-Non exept leaving dirt at the table, Cassian spat out, tilting his head toward the place the girls feet probably had been located some minutes ago.

-Got some nerve,huh, Mor huffed. Rhys looked toward the girl, just to find a faint smile on her lips.

-What, Cassian barked.

-Nothing, she said and finslly opened her eyes. She met the generals stare before moving her gaze to Rhys. Her eyes were spectacular. Not that he would ever admitt it to Feyre. He couldnt completely explain them. They where the brigthest blue, like ice. The iris reached all the way out. Where most people had a darker ring around the iris, her was filled with the same icy colour as the rest. Even though the eyecolour should make make her eyes.. well,icy, they didnt. It seemed like a fire burned behind her eyes and gave the a gold looking expresion.

-What are we waiting for anyway, Mor asked. -We should be questioning her rigth now.

-You didnt seem to have any questions down at the club, the girl smirked and Mor blushed heavily. -But i agree, its been a long day and i want to go home.

-What makes you think you will get out of her anyway, Cassian purred, the treat behind his words hanging in the air.

-You couldnt stop me even if you wanted to batman, she purred rigth back at him. Cassians eyes shimmered with the challenge as the girl finally stood.

-Well,well, se what the dogs dragged in, Everyone turned around to find Amren grinning like a hellcat in the doorway.

Nobody had the time to react as the girl turned around and trew herself at Amren. Rhys could swear that everybody in the room held their breth, even though Amren was a normal fae now didnt mean she was any less dangearous. They were booth on the floor rolingand to his suprise Amren ended up on the bottom, but slung the girl of her with an easy kick in the torso. The girls flew across te room shattering the glas table in the landing. Amren walked across the room, sat down on the girl and whispered something in her ear. Rhys pittied the girl, Amren was going to shred her to peaces. And because of that thougt, it came as a shock as the girl laughed.

-You are getting Sloppy S.

Azriels POV

-Good to see you to Am, she smiled.-Would you mind giving me a hand.

-I heard something was going on here, but not in a thousand years would i expect this, she said dragging this S onto her feet.

-You two know eachother, Rhys said being the first to get over the shock.

-I probably know her better than you, S mused. -We should compare Amren stories somtime, it would be fun.

-Its a long story boy, Amren said glaring at S.

-Well, i am sure its a story we all would love to hear, Feyre said from where she was sitting near the broken table.

-Sorry, the story wouldnt make sense to you. You wont see the whole picture, she said casually but he could see the terror in her eyes. She had a story indeed, but not a pleasent one.

\- Then i guess you have to tell us everything sweetie, and dont let out the juicy details, Cassian drawled. The golden ligth in her eyes suddenly grew darker and darker. Shadows started curling around her fingertips. He couldnt believe that he hadnt noticed it before. However it was no denying it, because shadows was now sirling around her caressing her skingently. Trying to comfort her from the dark memories from her past. She was a shadowsinger.

-I have no wish to tell you my story!

-Wonder who that reminds me of, Cassian snoreted. Az suspected that Cassian was thinking about his last figth with Nesta. The whole household had been on edge days after their argument and utterly reliveed when Nesta left for mortal lands to negosiate with the remaining queens.

-Why not, Rhys asked calmly sensing the girls change of mode.

-You have no rigth to demand that of me, she said, her voice nothing more than a whisper. The whisper didnt come from fear, but hot boiling anger filled her voice. The stare that met his high lord was filled with rage and death. Much so, that both himself and Cassian took a step between them. She saw their worried expretion and laughed.

-Ooohh boys, dont start figthing over me. Its enogh of me fro all of you, she grinned and stroke a finger down each of theis chest. Her act was flawless, but it was just that. An act, he saw straght true it. She was afraid. Not of them though, but something else, something much worse.

-Unfortunately booth your hearts is spoken for, she said, turning towards the door. -However, should you have a change of heart, my bed is always open. Halfway to the door she stopped and turned around and looked all of them deep in the eyes.

\- A little tip before i go, im NOT a girl. Dont ever make the mistake of thinking of me like that ever again.

She gave them a smile and before either of them could blink she as out the door.

-Have she always been such a charmer, Cassian asked with glimmer inn his eyes.

-You have no idea, Amren answered, and strolled up the stairs.


	3. Chapter3

Cassian's POV

-We have to do something; Cassian said slamming his fist in the table. After the door had slammed shut and they had been able to calm down Az, the court of dream flew up to the house of wind. Standing in the war room Cassian could not shake the image of Rhys's pale face after the girl had left.

-Mothers tits what happened in there, why dint you just trap her inside with a shield thingy of yours, Cassian said, so close to snapping. Rhys sat in one of the chairs with the

-I tried, he said. Feyre sat down next to him and made him look up.

\- What do you mean? She asked her mate.

\- I mean that I had shields around the house, she shouldn't be able to touch the door, let alone walk out without a scratch. What is she? Rhys turned to Amren. Cassian waited courius, trying not to imagine how powerful that girl was if she just had walked to Rhys's shields. She had just walked true the shields of the most powerful high lord in Prythians history.

-I don't know, when I met her she was just a normal girl, maybe not normal, but her power was never this strong, she shrugged.

-When exactly did you meet each other?

-Around 600 years ago, give or take, she said flatly. The shock hit Cassian like a brick.

-Well she is surely not a girl Az, Cassian smirked and got a silent killer stare in return.

-What do you know about her? We need all the information we can get if we're going to be able to find her. We can't let her go walking the streets of Velaris freely.

-You won't find her anyway, unless she wants you to, Amren said. – Trust me, shell come out when she's ready to play.

-Okay, if you tell us all you know, we make sure not to harm her in any way, Feyre said with the voice of the high Lady.

-Why not, I can't wait to see your faces when I tell you, Amren grinned. -Though I don't know what happened to her during the war. She seemed different now, darker.

-I should start with the best part. She did grow up somewhat similar to you three bastards actually. Surrounded by winged males. You see, she is a Valyrian.

The males in the room, including himself, started to blow up at that. Even though he already knew it, he didn't like that thought one bit. Valyrian was even bigger assholes then the Illyrians.

-As you know, if you're not of noble blood in those camps everyone, at least every female, is treated the same way. However, Sephora was not, she was special. In many ways, she knew it to that devil. So as the smart girl she was she kept her head low, but then she caught a lord's eye. He sensed what she was and had her brought in, threatened to cut off her wings if she did not agree to serve him, booth as a spy, weapon and in the bedroom. Sephora was unfortunately of a rebellion nature, so the lord had her shackled in chains morning and night, like a pet. He walked her true the streets, had her standing next to his throne, but no matter what he did to her, she kept her head high. Even though he fucked her every night, even though her chains ripped into her skin every day, leaving scars that never fully healed. One day however, the lord was having a gathering in his castle with every lord in the vallyrians tribes. And she was locked inside the highest tower in the camp. Females wasn't allowed to fly so it wouldn't be a problem. She jumped out the window anyway, 400 feet to the ground. There's where I come into the picture. I found her on the ground that day, half dead with a dusin broken bones. Of course, you all wonder what I did there, I was her dearest lords escort, Amren said with a wicked grin - Vallyrians know how to fuck, you could probably learn a thing or two of them Cassian. But back to the subject, the years past and she became a pretty dear...friend. Then the war started. And with the war came Amarantha, she said, - and Sephora was captured.

The room became utterly silent, and Cassian could swear that even the stars cried for the girl.

I'm sorry for this taking so long time, but I really have a lot on my schedule. I currently have two stories I work on, I've never made fanfictions before so I really hope you like them.

XOXO


End file.
